Usagi
by Dew-Shan of Egypt
Summary: Language and later violence. NEW CHAP Usagi explains some of her situation to Kagome and Sesshy gets some info.
1. Let it Begin

Kagome was at school for the first time in weeks. She was irritated that her attendance record was so bad, but what could she do? She had bigger fish to fry, back in feudal Japan. Still, she wasn't happy about having to lie to her friends here in the present.  
  
"Kagome!" Her small but close group of friends ran over to see her. "How are you feeling? I heard that you were getting tested for multiple sclerosis! Get the results yet?"  
  
"How's your spine? Are you able to walk okay?"  
  
"Have your knees stopped swelling?"  
  
"That was sure a close call, falling into a coma like that!"  
  
Kagome sighed at her grandfather's pathetic cover-ups for her going back in time. "Um, yeah, I'm fine!" She replied hastily. Attempting to change the subject off her nonexistent bad heath, she looked around and saw a group of unfamiliar faces. "Who're they?" She asked.  
  
"Oh! Those are the exchange students from America!" Explained one of her friends. "They went to this school originally, but they went and studied in California for five years! How cool is that?"  
  
"Five years!" Gasped Kagome. "How could they stay away from home that long?"  
  
"And in a foreign country, too! But I suppose they're excellent at speaking English now. My mom says that's the only real way to learn."  
  
Kagome scanned the small group of students scanning them and everyone else as well. They had the look of a bunch of animals reintroduced into the wild. They weren't wearing their uniforms- they had no doubt grown out of them in those five years they were gone- and were wearing the latest American fashions; baggy jeans, huge shirts, and baseball caps all around.  
  
One of the exchange students caught Kagome's eye particularly. A girl, looking no older than Kagome herself, was slouching against the wall of the main building, looking more than a little unhappy. She wore dark jeans at least three sizes too big for her that was fastened with a gleaming iron chain, a black tank top, and a black beanie with the Chinese character for "evil" on the front. Her hair covered her eyes and most of her pale face.  
  
'Why is that girl so sad?' Kagome wondered. 'Isn't she happy to be back?'  
  
The bell rang, interrupting her train of thought. As she dashed for her first period class, she remembered with a jolt that she had left her math book on her desk. The strange girl driven completely from her mind, she was consumed with the sickly feeling of retuning to school after an unnaturally long absence. 'Oh, no! Math is my first class!'  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Inu-Yasha slouched moodily, his back against a tree. 'Why did she have to go back to her time today?' He thought angrily. 'Stupid girl. Stupid, selfish little.'  
  
"I hope Kagome will be back soon," Said Shippo, voicing what everyone else was thinking. "She said she hadn't been back in ages, but we can't look for jewel shards without her!"  
  
"What can we do in her absence?" Pondered Miroku aloud. "Search for those in need of aid?"  
  
"Not likely!" Snapped Inu-Yasha. "There's no way I'm 'playing the hero' without a Shard of the Shikon Jewel to motivate me!"  
  
"But why not?" Asked Sango. "Whether you admit to it or not, you have helped a lot of people, Inu-Yasha."  
  
"What's your point?" Glared Inu-Yasha. He didn't see what the point was of just saving people without anything in it for him, anyway.  
  
"The point is," Replied Miroku, "We all know that you are interested in fighting. Why not battle demons for simply a good cause?"  
  
"There's no chance in hell I'm gonna go around rescuing people!" Growled Inu-Yasha. "The only reason I'll help anyone is if I get a jewel shard! Ya got that? I'm not a good guy!"  
  
"Really?" Shippo asked, believing the unlikely. "ALL the people you saved were just for the jewel?"  
  
"Don't you protect Kagome, though? What do you get in return for saving her life time and time again?" Inquired Sango, knowing perfectly well what his answer would be.  
  
"I-she-SHUT UP!" Yelled Inu-Yasha. "S-she's my Jewel Detector! If she died, I couldn't find all the shards! That's all!"  
  
"Is that the only reason you protect Kagome?" Asked Miroku, also foreseeing Inu-Yasha's answer.  
  
"No. YES!" He covered his slip of the tongue clumsily. "That's all! That's the only reason!"  
  
Sango and Miroku exchanged disbelieving looks.  
  
"IT'S TRUE!" Inu-Yasha yelled. "IT IS!"  
  
"Of course it is, Inu-Yasha," consoled Miroku, his voice dripping with skepticism.  
  
"GAH!" Inu-Yasha stormed off. "IT'S NOTHING-DOING WITH YOU PEOPLE!"  
  
After a few moments pause, the remainder of the gang conversed quite naturally, all knowing that he'd be back soon enough.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
The exchange students lined up in the office lobby, waiting for their parents to pick them up. They were all anxious to get back home after such a long trip. They were reminiscing about all the things they'd do, know that they're back home in Japan.  
  
"Ooh, I can't WAIT to eat some decent homemade sushi!" Squealed one girl. "Did you eat at one of those American places? Horrible!"  
  
"DANCE DANCE REVOLUTION, HERE I COME!" Yelled a blissfully happy boy being picked up by his parents.  
  
"I can't wait to see my little sister!" Said a widely smiling girl to her best friend. "I'm so happy to be home at last!"  
  
The pale girl who Kagome had seen slouched even farther down in her chair, wishing profusely that she were anywhere BUT back in Japan. Five years wasn't nearly long enough. She had friends back there, in America; she missed her short-lived worthwhile existence profusely. She turned up her CD player even louder, blasting No Doubt's hottest singles; she didn't dig that repetitive techno crap, the 80's in America were more her style.  
  
One by one, all the kids got picked up, but the girl just stayed there. Whenever someone left, receiving loving hugs and kisses from their family, she would turn up her CD player and scrunch her eyes tighter, wishing herself anywhere but there, anywhere but then.  
  
.She could hardly stomach seeing her stepmother again.  
  
After a full hour passed and she was the only one left, she was obviously holding back tears; not that she would have ever admitted it to anyone, ever. The guidance counselor went over and asked her a few questions.  
  
"Are you sure your parents got the notice about the return date?" He asked. She nodded. "Okay. do you want to give them a call?" She shook her head no. "Alright, then, we'll just wait a little longer.  
  
Thirty more minutes passed. Her batteries had died. Her eyes were as closed as she could make them. The counselor asked her if she was absolutely positive she didn't want to give them a quick call, just to make sure they had remembered. She shook her head once more.  
  
After a few more minutes, a car pulled up outside the school and honked loudly, obviously not bothering to get out of the car. The girl grabbed her small, black duffel bag and hurried to the small car, hoping against hope her stepmother wouldn't get out of the vehicle.  
  
"Wait!" Said the counselor, a few sheets of paperwork in hand, "your guardian needs to fill these out." He handed her the papers. Of course. There's always something.  
  
She opened the car door and the smell of alcohol greeted her. She handed the papers to the driver, who slurred, "Wha's this? More damned paperwork? The hell you need these for?" The driver leaned out the door, revealing a face covered with a sloppy makeup job.  
  
"We need these for insurance reasons, Ma'am, just to make sure that you are indeed her guardian." He looked away from the obviously drunk driver to the black-haired girl. 'No wonder she's so screwed up,' he thought. 'Poor kid.'  
  
"Not by choice, I'm not!" Yelled the woman. "The little freak's not worth it! Cantcha jus' keep her somewhere else?"  
  
"Ma'am, it is illegal to drink and drive," He said calmly, attempting to persuade the woman. "If you'll just step outside the car."  
  
"ME?" She screamed. "DRUNK? Here's you're damned forms!" She threw the blank papers at him. "GET IN THE CAR, USAGI!" She bellowed.  
  
The girl obeyed, slipping into the back seat, barely daring to hope that the poor counselor wouldn't tell the principal about her alcoholic stepmother. Slamming the door of the car shut, she closed her eyes again, dreaming that she was on the plane back to America.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Like it? ^_^ Review and I'll continue!  
  
FOR THOSE WHO CARE: "Usagi" means "moon" in Japanese. I thought it was cool.  
  
HINT: Usagi's stepmother called her a FREAK. Why d'you suppose that is? *Shifty eyes* BUAHA!! If you can't figure it out. BOO-HOO! *Sticks out tongue* Review with you're guesses! ^_^ 


	2. Divine Information

Hey, people. ^_^ I'm just going to quickly respond to my reviews:  
  
Seshiru Hikari: I saw what "Usagi" meant on a website. It may vary well mean "bunny", but maybe in Chinese or something. I dunno.  
  
NOTE: I just found out that a character on Sailor Moon is named "Usagi"!! AH!! Just so we're clear: THIS IS NOT A SAILOR MOON CROSSOVER!!! OKAY??? I HATE SAILOR MOON!!! DOESN'T SHE REALIZE THAT TUXEDO MASK AND THAT ARABIAN DUDE ARE THE *SAME FRIGGIN' PERSON*??? Er. I used to watch it. I WAS YOUNG AND NAÏVE!!! WAAAH!!!  
  
Inu: Er. *Pats her awkwardly on the back*  
  
^_^ *Glomps him*  
  
Inu: Aw, man.  
  
ONWARD!  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Kagome was at home, working on her impossibly large pile of homework that had grown over her "sick leave". She sighed as she finished one history assignment and moved on to yet another.  
  
"Kagome!" Sota said in the doorway to her room, "I thought you said that you'd play my new video game with me after school!"  
  
"Oh, yeah," Kagome remembered. "Sorry, Sota! I just have too much homework to catch up on!"  
  
Sota looked disappointed. "I don't suppose that the dog-boy from inside the well knows how to play?"  
  
Kagome giggled a little at the mental image of Inu-Yasha playing Sota's new racing game. "I don't think so."  
  
Sota picked up Buyo and left Kagome alone again with her homework. Kagome reluctantly picked up her ballpoint pen and continued her study guide, almost wishing she were back down the well, looking for Shards of the Shikon Jewel. Normal life seemed so boring to her, since she had started facing life-threatening situations almost daily. But it's not as if she was going to give up on her studies. Miroku suggested that she do so a while back, but she flatly refused to be beaten so easily; she viewed it a little like a battle of wills... perhaps she had been hanging around Inu-Yasha too long.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
"Okay, that's it! I'm going in!" Inu-Yasha prepared to jump down the Bone- Eater's Well.  
  
"It's only been one day," Miroku puzzled. "Are you going to bring her back so soon?"  
  
"How long does she need to be back, anyway?" Stated Inu-Yasha. "As far as I'm concerened, Kagome can catch up on anything that important to her in a day. It's not like they're jewel shards or demons in her time, anyway! Why does she need to go back so often?"  
  
"She did stay with us for a week," commented Shippo. "I guess she just wanted to see her family, that's all."  
  
"I did hear her complain about her studies," helped Sango. "Maybe that's what's keeping her."  
  
"Didn't you tell her to lay off her 'schoolwork', Miroku?" Glared Inu- Yasha.  
  
"Of course I did. She was rather determined not to give up studying, however. I suppose she strives to be normal in that way."  
  
"Well, she's not normal!" Argued Inu-Yasha. "If she'd just stop being so stupid, we could get more jewel shards!"  
  
"You've been even more obsessed with the Shards of the Jewel than normal," Shippo said inquiringly. ((A/N: Not that Shippo could even SPELL "inquiringly")) "Why the sudden rush?"  
  
"We're just about halfway there... I measured from memory," Admitted Inu- Yasha. "If we just pick up the pace a little, we could get more shards than Naraku in no time!"  
  
"I understand your need to destroy Naraku as quickly as possible; I, too, have vengeful feelings toward him," Miroku consoled, "we all do. But you just need to come to terms with the fact that Kagome is leading two lives, and one of them has been neglected lately."  
  
"She must feel more than a little overwhelmed right now," Pondered Sango. "She has to go through time so much. It may be getting to her."  
  
"Than why doesn't she just stay here?" Asked Inu-Yasha. "She's supposed to help us! It's almost her job or something! Why not stay here until we get all of the shards?"  
  
"Maybe she needs to get away sometimes," commented Shippo. "Maybe the reason she goes back to her time so much is BECAUSE there aren't any shards there."  
  
"A good point, Shippo," agreed Miroku. "She may view it as a sort of getaway. I wouldn't suggest getting her back so-" Miroku stopped talking. Inu-Yasha had jumped down the well.  
  
"I wish he wouldn't do that," Sighed Sango.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Inu-Yasha jumped out of the well, now in the modern era. Grumbling, he walked to her back porch. 'I just want to get all of the jewel shards as quickly as possible!' He thought angrily. 'Why can no one else see that?' Inu-Yasha made to open the back door when he felt a small prick on his chest.  
  
"Greetings, Lord Inu-Yasha!" Myoga squeaked happily, drinking another drop of the half-demon's blood. Inu-Yasha slapped his clawed hand down on the flea.  
  
"What do YOU want?" Inquired Inu-Yasha moodily, glaring down at the flattened insect in his palm.  
  
"Erk," groaned Myoga. "It never changes, does it?"  
  
"If you found another way to say hello, you wouldn't be flattened as often!"  
  
"How else could one such as I get your attention?"  
  
"YOU think of something; I have something to attend to!" Inu-Yasha opened the unlocked door and stepped inside.  
  
"Are you sure you wish to disturb Kagome so soon?" Asked a still-injured Myoga.  
  
"Who have you been talking to?" Questioned Inu-Yasha as he strolled down the hall and to the foot of the stairs. "Why does everyone want me to leave Kagome alone all of the sudden?"  
  
"Kagome has been especially tired lately, Lord Inu-Yasha," Explained Myoga. "We just thought that she needed to take a well-deserved break."  
  
"Since when have you been so interested in someone elses' well-being?" Asked Inu-Yasha dryly.  
  
"In truth, I have taken a liking to Kagome-"  
  
"Please! You only care about yourself, Myoga! Why are you REALLY here?"  
  
"I suppose you just want me to 'get to the point', as it were," Sighed Myoga. "Fine."  
  
"About time, too."  
  
"You see," explained Myoga, "I visited a diviner a few days ago. She said that 'foreign demons from another existence' were in your future, Lord Inu- Yasha. I believe that the other 'existence' these demons are from is-"  
  
"-Kagome's time," Finished Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Yes," Confirmed Myoga. "The next demon you are to face is on this side of the well. However," Interrupted Myoga as Inu-Yasha went upstairs to warn Kagome, "I also believe that Kagome is meant to find and defeat this demon alone."  
  
"What?" Hissed Inu-Yasha. "What makes you think that?"  
  
"The diviner didn't mention the Jewel of Four Souls in her reading," Answered Myoga. "But she did say that 'The girl shall fare well on her own with the foreign demon'. That was the gist of the reading."  
  
"Did the diviner say anything else?" Asked Inu-Yasha desperately, wanting to find a way to help Kagome.  
  
"Only this: 'The moon is only half-full'."  
  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Questioned Inu-Yasha exasperatedly.  
  
"Your guess is as good as mine." Replied Myoga sadly. "However, I suggest that you leave this matter to Kagome and return to our time."  
  
"Fine." Agreed Inu-Yasha reluctantly. "If she needs any help-"  
  
"-She will know where to go to get it." Finished Myoga.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
^_^ YAY FOR CHAPTER TWO!!! Have any of you figured it out yet? Or, have I FINALLY *GASP* MASTERED THE ART OF SUBTLETY? YAY!!! *Happy dance*  
  
Review!! NOW!!! BUAHA!!! 


	3. Wells and Ears

^_^ Hey, people. I like this story. I'm gunna keep writing it whether I get reviews or not... however, even though this is becoming more and more of a personal need and reviews are not mandatory... PLEASE, OH, SWEET BABY JESUS, REVIEW!!! *Sob, sob* I know, this is my first serious fic and all, but ugly baby of mine or not, I still love it. Where is the love, people?  
  
Review:  
  
b00kperson: Shut up, smartypants. (Jesus, I get a review and all I can do is BASH the person?). I'm not changing the friggin' name, so please, bear with me and "pretend" that Usagi means "moon", otherwise all my hints and clues make no sense. Dig?  
  
Hmmph.  
  
ONWARD!!!  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
The next school day passed without incident. Hojou attempted to talk with Kagome, but she was a little scatterbrained and didn't really pay much attention to him, making her friends irritated with her. Kagome, however, wasn't even tuning in enough to grasp why they were so cross. Kagome wanted to triple-check that she had everything so that she could visit the feudal era the next day. She thought she had all her bases covered, but honestly, you never know.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
The bell rang. Usagi didn't care, seeing as she was already out of school and walking down the street to no particular destination. It wasn't as if she went to school because she wanted to. Her grades were so bad that even if she aced the rest of junior high, she wouldn't make it into a great school... hell, even a CRAPPY school. However, she showed up that day out of pure boredom, which is saying a lot about Usagi's life. She wasn't wearing her uniform, because it would take at least a week for it to get issued, so she really didn't do much at school that day, but anywhere's better than "home", as she called it... to anyone who cared... which was no one.  
  
Usagi wasn't really paying attention to where she was going, but he didn't really care; if she got really lost, she could use it as an excuse for being out past curfew. Usagi broke her curfew so often; it took awhile to remember what time it was.  
  
After wandering the streets of Tokyo for God knows how long, she came across a small shrine. Usagi likes shrines; in fact her favorite subject was history. If she bothered to show up for the class, her grades in history wouldn't be half bad. Usagi, mildly interested, entered the shrine.  
  
It wasn't anything fancy, but that was just fine. Anything too extravagant would take away from the natural religious beauty laid out before Usagi. Curious and itching to explore what little there was, she slung her black duffel full of clothes, a small boombox, and a few beloved CDs (in case of the sudden need for space for extended amounts of time) over her right shoulder and strolled casually around the area.  
  
It didn't take her long to find the well.  
  
Small, dark houses had an unexplainable appeal to Usagi, and when she came across such a place in the shrine, she just had to stick her head in and check it out. Spotting the well almost instantly, she stepped inside the tiny hut and closed the door behind her. She walked slowly down the steps, and when she came to the well in the center, she got right near the edge of it and looked intently downward, into the black abyss that seemed to go on and on forever. Thinking that she saw something, she leaned down even further. Yes, something was definitely down there. But what was it-  
  
"Hello in there!" Kagome's grandfather suddenly spoke up from the tiny hut's entrance, "No one's allowed down there!"  
  
But, with a small, surprised scream, Usagi fell down the well headfirst... and didn't reach the bottom.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
When Usagi awoke, she could see light pouring down the well. Rubbing her head, she saw her duffel intact and attempted to stand. When her legs didn't fail her, she climbed out of the Bone-Eaters' Well and, with a grunt, collapsed with her belongings right in front of it. Her eyes darted wildly around her, surveying the forest and the rich green grass beneath her feet.  
  
"So that's it," she said aloud, her voice raspy from shock, "I... fell into that well... and broke my neck. That's the only explanation. I-I'm dead." She pinched herself. It hurt. "Wait, that's for dreams," she pondered aloud, "I wonder how you make sure your dead?"  
  
She didn't have much time to talk to herself, however, because she heard soft footsteps coming in her direction. She might still have been in shock, but her keen reflexes took over, making her jump up a nearby tree. She stared at where the noise came from.  
  
And there was Inu-Yasha. Usagi was struck dumb as her eyes ran over his ears, claws, and outfit. She knew instantly it was from the feudal era in Japan, but why would anyone wear such outdated clothing? Was there a carnival nearby?  
  
'Or... did he die in the feudal era?' She thought furiously for an explanation, but most of her mind was busy with his ears. 'Are they real? Is he...?'  
  
Inu-Yasha was obviously disappointed that Kagome wasn't there yet. His mind was switched quickly from frustration to battle-mode when he caught the scent of a demon close by. It smelled different than what he was used to, but the meat of it was definitely demon. He sniffed around, but the scent was surprisingly hard to follow.  
  
Usagi was stunned. Could that thing... SMELL her?? She was utterly baffled, and couldn't take her eyes off his ears. She didn't find them weird in the way a "normal" person would, however... she was transfixed on Inu-Yasha's ears because of their familiarity...  
  
Inu-Yasha thought he was closing in on the demons' location, but then he remembered what Myoga had warned him about. He sniffed a bit more... yes, the creature had definitely come from the well and was nearby. Still a little startled that his highly-skilled nose had been unable to pinpoint the foretold demon, he returned to his group.  
  
A few minutes after Inu-Yasha was out of view, Usagi found it easy to breathe again. She climbed down the tree...  
  
...removed her beanie...  
  
...and scratched her cat ears with a clawed hand.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
^_^ Review and tell me what to think... tell me about that "bunny" thing again at your peril. 


	4. Wells of Tears

Misery's Child: ^_^ Thankies for being so understanding about my mini- Sailor-Moon rant. I talk about it all the time to my friends... then there was the unfortunate penguin incident... that made me shut up, believe you me.  
  
DIE KOTORI DIE: Why thank you! I like your YGO/IY story as well!  
  
YOU SUCK: *Snorts* Oh, m'god... *laughs a little* oh, m'god, excuse me, I'm sorry for my "spelling", I really am... MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!! AHAHAHAHA!!!! *Laughs so hard she starts to cry* AHAAAA!!! *Points and laughs at cowardly anonymous reader (you could have signed in, foolish mortal)* AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!!!! GET A LIFE!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
TypoNumber5: Formula? Perhaps. But my empty, cavernous mind has yet to be poisoned with Mary Sues and formula self-insert fics, so I have a few fresh, new ideas for this fic. I'm even planning on making a romantic counterpart (counterpart because people reading this might not like romance; "romance" in the first place because I've been watching Fushigi Yuugi too much... "My love", "my darling", "don't ever leave me", etc., etc. Surprisingly cool guy, though. CHICHIRI!!! *Glomp* // Chichiri: That's sort of uncomfortable, no da!) And about the Myoga thing... didn't know that. But I HAVE thought of an explanation (heh). Just keep reading... I think I'll get to it a few chapters from now (I have the entire thing planned out).  
  
Airiya: ^_^ I hope that Miss "Rabbit of the Moon" doesn't use her "Tiara" on me for bashing her and then having people agree with me. EEK!! *Runs and hides*  
  
Back now.  
  
Voices-chan (Too fizzucking lazy to login.... bwahahaha...): Er. she knew that she had them. I mentioned "familiarity" somewhere in the last chapter. um. didja not notice? Well. I layed it on as thick as I could (i.e., "Freak" in Chp. Uno), so yeah, she knew. I doubt *I'D* notice if I had them. I'm just... y'know... too lazy to check.   
  
ONWARD TO... er... THINGS!!!!  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Kagome had just walked through the door of her house after school when her grandfather came panting up to her.  
  
"What's the matter?" Kagome asked urgently. Grandpa looked as if he had seen a ghost.  
  
"Some punk went down the well!" Grandpa hissed immediately, not wanting to arouse panic in the whole household. "I tried to stop her, but she fell in!"  
  
Kagome dropped her backpack on the entryway floor. "Are you sure she went all the way down? She didn't just hit the bottom of the well, I mean?"  
  
"There wasn't a crash when she landed and I triple-checked!"  
  
Kagome snapped into action, making a beeline for the Bone Eaters' Well. Kagome couldn't stop the horrible thoughts racing through her head. 'Who fell down the well? Are they okay? Did a demon...?' Kagome ran a little faster.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Usagi was bewildered. She jumped from her perch in the tree and looked warily around for signs of life. She unzipped her duffel bag and fished out her Swiss Army Knife.  
  
"Well, seeing as I've got nothing to lose..." Usagi flicked the miniature scissor attachment open and turned around. Then, she made a small slit in the seat of her jeans. ((A/N: Yes, it sounds nasty, but hear me out!!)) She pocketed the knife and stretched. As she did so, a long, black, fluffy tail made use of the new hole. ((A/N: Ha. Not as perverted as once thought.)) Stuffing her beanie into her bag, she started to walk in the vague direction the silver-haired guy went.  
  
She felt marvelously free, no longer wearing her amateur disguise. It could get awfully cramped in jeans. Lucky for her, "baggy" was a popular look in America, so she could hide her tail, however clumsily. The hat was also fashionable, so she didn't stick out that much. She was, however, bullied by shopkeepers ("I SAW you steal that candy bar, you little vandal!" "What the hell-" "GET OUT OF MY SHOP!").  
  
As she walked, she ordered the hurricane of thoughts in her head. 'Okay. I'm dead. I'm really, really, REALLY dead. But due to the lack of fire and brimstone, I'm not in hell. Cool.' She surveyed her surroundings for what felt like the thousandth time. 'Yep. I definitely went to the good place.' She grinned. 'This is SO awesome!'  
  
No school. No father. No stepmother. No horrible reputation. A clean slate, a fresh start. It was more than she ever could have hoped for.  
  
'Now, where did that dog guy go...?'  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Inu Yasha was pissed.  
  
Kagome has demons in her world. That's definitely news. But what the hell were the demons jumping eras for? Kagome's the one with the jewel shards. Why did the 'foreign demon' Myoga gibbered about wind up here?  
  
He was wondering if he should just forget about staying out of this like Myoga advised right about the time he sensed someone near him. A quick sniff told him what he didn't smell was the demon from the well.  
  
'Okay, this is more than a little creepy.' He thought as he quickened his pace slightly. Could he be facing something that he couldn't sense, but could track HIM? Was it really that powerful? Plus, he wasn't seriously going to butt in. Kagome would probably take care of it. Probably. It's not like he's scared or anything. He's just obeying Myoga's wishes.  
  
At least that's what he told himself. An ego is a delicate thing.  
  
Whatever it was, it was coming straight at him. He thought he caught a whiff of something to his right. He slowed down. 'Okay, if THAT'S how it's gonna be... everything I do now is self-defence.' He closed his eyes. Yes, it was definitely to his right. He took a deep breath, then lunged at his foe and slashed it down the center.  
  
...or, rather, that's what he would have done, had he actually sensed his foe. It turns out, he just cut a fair-sized tree in half with his claws. He blinked.  
  
An admiring voice to his left said, "Oh, cool! How'd you do that??"  
  
Inu Yasha spun around. It was the foreign demon, judging by the clothing. But it was not at all what he expected.  
  
Good things do indeed come in small packages, but power doesn't, in most cases. The really powerful demons like to show off and wear skulls of those they've killed, or have some indication of their status. And then there was this girl, who had the power to track Inu Yasha of all people, who must be extremely powerful to get through the Bone Eaters' Well... and she was 5'3", tops.  
  
Usagi was staring at the top of his head, he noticed. Nothing new there. But he also saw black cat ears on HER head, and was mesmerized. How...?  
  
In perfect sync, Inu Yasha's hands grabbed Usagi's ears, and Usagi grabbed Inu Yasha's. Together, the said, "Are they real?"  
  
An awkward pause followed.  
  
After a few seconds, Inu Yasha, horrified to discover just how compelling doing that was, yanked his hands back. Usagi followed suit. They stared at each other for a second or two more, but Usagi, hardly bearing the embarrassed silence, broke the ice.  
  
"Um... hello!" She stuck her hand out in front of her in greeting.  
  
"...Hey." He shook the offered hand, not knowing what else to do.  
  
"Am I dead?"  
  
"..." What was he supposed to say to a question like that?? Are ALL girls from Kagome's time this weird? 'Of course you're not dead! What the hell?' "Uh, I don't think so."  
  
"Seriously?" She looked surprised. "Then... whoa!" Something clicked in her mind. "I... DIDN'T die when I fell down the well?"  
  
"You must have been pretty stupid to fall down that well. It's not exactly hidden, y'know." He couldn't help pointing that out. When in doubt, go with what you know, and he certainly knew insults.  
  
"Hey! I was surprised! No need to get testy!"  
  
"I'm not getting 'testy'!"  
  
"What's your problem?"  
  
"YOU'RE my problem!"  
  
"You don't even know me! How the hell can I be your problem?"  
  
Inu Yasha would have continued the pointless spat if she didn't suddenly stare at her upper left arm. He followed her gaze.  
  
"Greetings, Lord Inu--?" Myoga stopped as he looked up at a huge face that was most definitely not his Lord's.  
  
"Well, hi!" Usagi greeted enthusiastically. "Your aim's a bit wide, I'm afraid. I'm pretty sure that guy's your lord." She jerked her head towards Inu Yasha.  
  
"Your blood tastes... very similar." Myoga commented uncertainly.  
  
"I hope that's a good thing." Usagi cheerfully made conversation.  
  
"Oh, yes, Lord Inu Yasha's blood is held in my highest esteem--ow..." Inu Yasha crushed Myoga the Flea between his thumb and index finger, removing him from her arm.  
  
"What d'you want?" Inu Yasha was irritated that Myoga had used his name in front of the strange demon.  
  
"I came to tell you that the prophesized 'foreign demon' had arrived and not to intervene with its' affairs. It appears that I have arrived a bit late for warnings."  
  
"You got that right." Inu Yasha muttered.  
  
"Whoa, slow down. I'm in a PROPHESY??" Usagi asked.  
  
"It appears so." Myoga answered. "However, my Lord Inu Yasha was not meant to meet you at this time."  
  
"Um, that might be my fault." She grinned sheepishly. "I sort of followed him."  
  
"MIGHT be your fault?! Of COURSE it's your fault!!" Inu Yasha shouted angrily.  
  
"What happens now? I mean, did I mess up the space-time continuum or something?" Usagi inquired, seemingly serious.  
  
"What happens is, I take you BACK."  
  
They all turned to see the flushed Kagome. Apparently, she had run all the way there. Panting, she rushed over to Usagi. "Are you okay? This must be so weird!"  
  
"She's fine. Fine enough to bug me, anyway." Helped Inu Yasha.  
  
"Oh! I recognize you! Don't we go to the same school or something?"  
  
Kagome grabbed Usagi's arm and started pulling her back in the direction of the well. "Come on! I'll explain everything once we--"  
  
"NO!"  
  
Kagome turned to stare at the suddenly livid Usagi. Her ears were back, her tail was madly flicking; she was the portrait of a furious cat. Her eyes bored into Kagomes', tears beginning to well up. "NO!" She shouted again, yanking her arm out of Kagome's grip and taking a step back.  
  
Everyone froze. Kagome was shocked. Was this girls' life really that bad at home? Kagome took a step forward, wanting to attempt to comfort her, but Usagi just turned and ran.  
  
"WAIT!" Kagome cried. "PLEASE, STOP!" But Usagi just kept on running.  
  
"I'll get her!" Assured Inu Yasha as he bolted after the cat girl.  
  
When Usagi heard someone chasing her, her instincts took over. She ran so fast, her legs were a blur of denim. Inu Yasha sped up as well. She didn't know why these people wanted to send her back. She never wanted to see them again! Ever! They couldn't make her go back! 'Not to my family!' She thought as formerly suppressed tears streamed from her eyes. 'Why can't they all just' "LEAVE ME ALONE!" She screamed the last part out loud and kicked blindly out behind her, catching Inu Yasha in the chest and knocking the wind from his lungs.  
  
Shocked at what she had done, she stopped running. She didn't wipe the tears falling down her face as she saw deep into Inu Yasha's eyes. He was just as surprised as she was. Neither of them thought she had so much strength in her. Usagi collapsed to her knees. "I'm... sorry," she whispered hoarsely through still more tears. "I... don't know why I did that."  
  
"S'fine," Inu Yasha wheezed.  
  
"No, it's not. I finally get a second chance, and I hurt someone." Usagi looked behind Inu Yasha at Kagome, who was rushing towards them. "She... fell though the well too, right? She got the same chance I did. But... she did it right." She got up, roughly wiping the tears from her face. "I'm done running, now."  
  
Inu Yasha stared at her. He didn't understand all that she had just said, but it was clearly hard for her to go back to where she came from. He remembered what it was like when he was younger, being teased because of his ears. Because he was different. As he looked at her, he saw that she was very young, probably around sixteen, and had undergone all the abuse that he had. And yet, here she was. Not running.  
  
"Hey," Inu Yasha said gently.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You can... you can come back." He didn't know why he was saying this. Of course she couldn't. Didn't Myoga say she couldn't? "If you want to, you can."  
  
She smiled at him, her eyes still red. "Thank you."  
  
Kagome had caught up with them. "What--?"  
  
"I'm so sorry." Usagi apologized to Kagome. "You know what's best. I'll... I'll go back with you." She started slowly toward the direction of the well. Kagome looked at her, then at Inu Yasha. "What did you say?" She mouthed to him.  
  
"Nothing," He mouthed back in all sincerity. She still sent him a look of gratitude and followed Usagi back home.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Do you like it? Do you hate it? Do you care? Do you want me to update faster? Then REVIEW!!! 


	5. Explain

'Lo and Behold chapter 5!!! Kwahaha... aren't I SOOOOO evil? I waited and waited to get more reviews, so much that I didn't even PLAN the next chapter until yesterday!!! I was planning on having it up last Friday or summut... oh, well.  
  
By the way... MY BIRTHDAY WAS SATURDAY!!! There's was be a CAKE, and a ton o' BALLOONS, and some DVDS, and...  
  
Inu Yasha: -_-;;; Hurry it up! No one cares!  
  
OH, THANKS! DON'T *I* FEEL LOVED!! Anyway, I may not update for a while, so enjoy this SUPER-LONG chapter!! (And rest assured, I'll be beating myself up for not updating every day I don't. I'm like that. ^_^;;)  
  
Review Response... Whatsits:  
  
TheVoices1: A flashback? What do you take me for, a writer for "I Love Lucy"?? I may be a walking cliché, but even *I* have standards. Haha, so there!! Sorry, I'm utterly and totally AGAINST flashbacks... I'm a recap kinda gal!! ^___^  
  
TypoNumber5: Cette revue m'a donné l'enfer pour traduire, en raison de mon traducteur lent d'ordinateur. Mais elle était drôle de toute façon. Revue dans le temps prochain anglais, oui? Il me sauve temps!! Et MERCI DE PASSER EN REVUE!! *Jette une partie de disco* YAY!!!  
  
Let us continue and pray that I get more Inu Yasha DVDs for my birthday, ne?  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Kagome woke up in her bed at around nine o'clock on Saturday morning. She snuggled under the covers, trying to remember why she was home and not in feudal Japan like she had planned. It was right on the tip of her...  
  
...Oh, right.  
  
She threw the covers off herself and quickly put on her bathrobe and fuzzy bunny slippers ((A/N: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *gasp*AHAHAAA... Sorry)). She raced down the stairs into the living room, wondering if the cat-girl had left in the night. She had so many questions—  
  
"NO WAY!!" Came a yell that was quite clearly from Sota. "HOW'D YOU DO THAT??"  
  
"HAH!! Eat my dust!!" Came an equally loud shout.  
  
"YOU CHEATED!!"  
  
"DID NOT!!  
  
"DID TOO!!"  
  
"DID NOT!!"  
  
"DID TOO!!"  
  
Kagome rubbed her eyes and blinked, wondering if she was still asleep. But no, no matter how many times she wiped the sleep from her eyes, she still saw the same thing.  
  
Sota and the cat-girl were playing the new car racing video game. They both had the uncanny habit of leaning in the direction that they turned their vehicle, so it looked very choreographed, but they were both so into it, they didn't care. Sota was having a hard time figuring out how the cat-girl got in front of his car without his noticing.  
  
"You got first pick of cars! That's the only way!" He cried indignantly.  
  
"Maybe I'm just cram-packed with skill, huh? Ever think of that?"  
  
"HA! No way! It's my game!"  
  
The cat-eared player leaned in closer towards the screen. "Defend yourself, little man! I'm going for a High Score!"  
  
"Not if I can help it!"  
  
Kagome left them to their own devices, not sure how she could have slept through their shouts in the first place. Her mother greeted her in the kitchen.  
  
"Oh, hello, Kagome. Did you sleep well?" Her mom yawned.  
  
"Surprisingly, yes," said Kagome as she poured herself some orange juice. "How long have they been playing?"  
  
"For at least an hour. That's when I woke up and found them. Neither of them could fall asleep, I think. Is she one of your friends from down the well?"  
  
"Yes," Kagome answered, concluding that it would be much less complicated that way. "No, actually, she's an utter and complete stranger from our time that stayed here overnight and could have murdered us all in our sleep" didn't sound very friendly.  
  
That seemed to satisfy her mother, who nodded and sipped some steaming coffee from the white mug in her hands. Kagome didn't like lying to her mom, but hopefully, she could tell her more when she found out more. She hardly got any information last night; she was too busy explaining everything. All the girl did was nod and murmur something like "Oh," or "Okay," or "Yeah". Kagome didn't even get the girls' name.  
  
But today, hopefully, the cat-girl would return the favor and explain how she got down the well in the first place. In the past, only she and Inu Yasha had gotten through the Bone Eaters' well. Sota had tried, but he just hit the bottom. The same thing happened to Shippo. So what made this girl so special? Was it because she was a demon? Kagome didn't know, but she was hoping to find out soon.  
  
Apparently, the game in the other room had ended, and Sota was the winner. He wasn't the most graceful victor, but the cat-girl didn't seem to mind.  
  
"HAH!! In your FACE, Catwoman!!" Sota shouted triumphantly.  
  
"Sota! Keep it down! Grandpa is still sleeping!" His mother chastised.  
  
"I win!!" Sota said, slightly quieter than before.  
  
"Curses, foiled again!!" Moaned the cat-girl.  
  
"Your evil ways are at an end, Catwoman! Have you anything to say to save yourself from prison? Any alibi?"  
  
"Only this: I would have gotten away with it if it wasn't for you, meddelin' kid! And that cat, too!" A small yowl was heard from Buyo.  
  
Massive amounts of tickling followed. Kagome sighed. 'You never know, maybe she's just wearing as headband with cat ears on them and a fake tail pinned to her pants...'  
  
The cat-girl entered the kitchen, still wearing the clothes she wore yesterday, seeing as she was too tired and busy brooding to bother changing. "Coffee?" She asked hopefully.  
  
Kagome pointed to the pot on the counter. "Help yourself," she replied, not wanting to rush things. The cat-girl poured herself some coffee and sipped it black. Sighing with contentment, she glanced at the morning paper before retiring back upstairs. Kagome followed her after a few seconds of planning.  
  
'I'll just casually ask her what her name is. No big deal. I'll get to the heavier stuff later,' she reassured herself. She took a deep breath and walked into her room.  
  
The cat-girl was crouching on her desk and flipping through some of her textbooks curiously. She looked up when Kagome took her desk chair, pulled it back a few feet, and sat down. The cat-girl replaced the book on the table.  
  
"So... what do you wanna know?" Sighed the cat-girl.  
  
Kagome blinked. 'Wasn't *I* supposed to ask the questions?' "Um... well, your name, for one."  
  
"Usagi," she answered flatly. "It's, um, Kagome, isn't it?"  
  
Kagome nodded. "How old are you?"  
  
"Sixteen, to my knowledge. You?"  
  
"Fifteen." Kagome was biding her time, looking for an appropriate opening to ask the real questions. "Um... what's your favorite colo—"  
  
"Cat demon on my mother's side," Usagi blurted out.  
  
Kagome paused. She didn't know what to say. "Sorry"? "I understand"? What DO you say to that sort of thing? In the end, she just continued with the questions. "...So, only half demon?" She inquired quietly.  
  
Usagi drank a bit more coffee to brood on the question. "Yeah," she said finally. "Is your friend...?"  
  
"Oh! Um, yes, he's half too." Kagome watched as Usagi drank more coffee. Here comes the hard question. "Do... do you know how you got through the well? I mean, what happened?"  
  
"Eh?" That was obviously not the question Usagi was expecting. She looked up from her mug to stare at Kagome. "What d'you mean?"  
  
"Well, in the past, it has just been me and Inu Yasha- you know Inu Yasha, the half demon- me and him could get through the well. I mean, other people have tried, but no one seems to be able to. Did you do anything special, like a spell or something?" Kagome realized she was on the verge of babbling, so just left her question as is.  
  
Usagi looked away and stared intently at her mug once more. She frowned.  
  
"Um... Usagi?" Kagome asked after a few seconds passed.  
  
"I can't ponder the question just now," Usagi said solemnly.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'm out of coffee." Usagi put the mug next to the textbook and twiddled her thumbs. "It's a lot easier to answer questions when you can distract yourself by drinking coffee. I don't even like coffee, really. It just seemed like the right thing to drink just then. And now I'm babbling," Usagi rolled her eyes. "I'm not particularly good at this."  
  
Kagome smiled. "Take your time."  
  
"Well..." Usagi scratched her ears and flicked her tail thoughtfully. "In answer to your question, no, I didn't use a spell or something. I don't know any, because if I did, I wouldn't have this thing." She grabbed her tail for emphasis, and then let it go again. "D'you think I can get through because I'm a half-and-half?"  
  
"Maybe." Kagome got up. "We'll have to ask Kaede. She lives in the village down the well. We can go there today."  
  
"Seriously?" Usagi's eyes brightened. "You can just go there whenever you want?"  
  
"Yep!" Kagome said cheerfully as she got her school uniform out of her dresser. "You just go through the well."  
  
"Um, Kagome?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Do you... always wear your school uniform on weekends?"  
  
"Oh!" She looked down at the school blouse in her hands. "It's just a habit, I guess."  
  
"Habit is good. Observe." Usagi pulled her duffel out from under the desk she was perched on and selected three identical black tank tops. "Nothin' but black."  
  
Kagome laughed.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Kagome wheeled her bicycle over to the well, followed by an entranced Usagi. Flicking her tail, she peered down the well, then, seeing nothing, lowered her whole upper body down it.  
  
"Curious, aren't you?" Kagome said as she heaved her bike down the stairs leading to the Bone Eater's Well. "Can you help me here?"  
  
Usagi helped Kagome ready her bike for the trip through time. "Kagome, there's something I've been meaning to ask you."  
  
"Yes?" Kagome stopped busying herself with the handlebars and turned to look at Usagi.  
  
"If I'm half demon, and so is your friend, and judging by the look that was on your face the first time you saw me half-breeds aren't at all common, does that mean... demons are crawling around on the other side of this well?"  
  
Kagome was afraid she'd ask that. By some miracle of fate, Kagome had been able to explain about the Bone Eaters' Well and the Shikon Jewel without mentioning demons. She had made it sound more like a scavenger hunt more than anything else, really. "Um... well, sort of..." Was her weak reply, not wanting to scare Usagi.  
  
"Wait... really? Demons and ghosts and things that go bump in the night?"  
  
Huh? "Er, yes...?"  
  
"COOL!!" Usagi exclaimed enthusiastically as she put the bike on her shoulder and jumped down the well like she was an Olympic diver.  
  
"Wait!" Kagome shouted after her. Grunting under the combined weight of her backpack and Usagi's forgotten duffel bag, she leapt down after her.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Inu Yasha was sitting on the fallen log near the Bone Eaters' Well when he heard Kagome arrive. "About time, too!" He told her without looking in her direction. "Can we get going now??"  
  
"Well, hello, Mr. Grumpy." Replied a voice two feet behind him.  
  
Inu Yasha turned around with a start. He hadn't heard Usagi sneak up on him. "What do YOU want?" He glared at her.  
  
"Your ladyfriend needs help with her bike."  
  
"My LADYFRIEND?? Kagome isn't my—"  
  
"Of course she isn't. Now get the bike." Usagi was testing out what made Inu Yasha mad, for no real reason other than testing what made him tick. She just hit a goldmine.  
  
Grumbling, Inu Yasha went to the well to help Kagome. Usagi took the opportunity to look intently in the direction something was crunching towards her. She wasn't scared; whatever it was, it didn't seem evil. She had always had that sort of sixth sense. She couldn't explain how she knew, she just... knew.  
  
Something small, brown, and furry ran out of the bushes to Kagome, who was walking over to Usagi to give her duffel back. She crouched down to hug whatever it was.  
  
"Hello, Shippo!" Kagome chirped as Inu Yasha took her backpack and bicycle to the log where Usagi was and set them down.  
  
"Hey, Kagome, who's that?" The irresistibly cute thing turned and pointed at Usagi.  
  
"That's my friend Usagi. Wanna say hello?"  
  
Shippo raced over to Usagi and stared at her tail, then politely stopped after being lightly kicked by Inu Yasha. "Hi! I'm Shippo!"  
  
"Hey, Shippo." Usagi couldn't help smiling at the little fox demon.  
  
"I'm a kitsune!" He said proudly.  
  
"Cool!" Usagi was suddenly more interested. Her first full-demon! "So, what, you hunt down monsters and stuff?"  
  
Inu Yasha snorted.  
  
"Yep!" Shippo wasn't used to being admired, and he found he liked it. "I kill demons ALL the time! There was this one time— wait a second!" He sniffed the air. "CANDY!!" He opened Kagome's bag and quickly got lost in all of the clothes and food she had brought. He burrowed deep inside the backpack while Usagi held back giggles.  
  
"Isn't he cute?" Kagome grinned as she gave Usagi her things.  
  
"He's awesome!" Usagi agreed. "I couldn't stand being in his shoes, though."  
  
"Why?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Imagine being so cute, no one took you seriously."  
  
"Hmmm. I guess that's true..."  
  
"Aren't you going to introduce us?" Miroku inquired suavely as he and Sango, who apparently were following Shippo before he caught Kagome's scent and went bounding away, walked towards them.  
  
"Hey, you guys, this is Usagi! Usagi, meet Sango and Miroku," Kagome gestured towards the people as she mentioned them. Usagi got up and offered her hand to Sango.  
  
Miroku clasped the offered hand. "My, what a beautiful name," He said breathlessly as he held her hand in his. "Usagi... a beautiful name for a beautiful woman."  
  
"Er..."  
  
"Tell me, are you staying long?" Miroku plowed on. "I could show you around. I would hate for a delicate creature such as yourself to get lost."  
  
Usagi glanced over at Sango, who was busy glaring at Miroku, too busy to supply her with the best course of action. She simply said "Er..." once more.  
  
Miroku didn't seem fazed by her lack of a response. He drew her closer to him. "Would you do me the honor of bearing me a son?" He asked, eyes misty.  
  
Usagi's face went red, but not with embarrassment. She was trying her hardest not to start laughing in this guy's face. Swallowing her laughter, she replied, "Oh, Miroku, of COURSE I will!!"  
  
Miroku's face brightened. "Really?"  
  
"Oh, yes!" Usagi was really getting into it now. She had both of her hands holding Miroku's earnestly. "We shall have eight."  
  
"E-eight?" Miroku's voice cracked with mild shock.  
  
"Eight! Eight lovely energetic snot-nosed quarter-breeds!" Usagi was shaking with suppressed mirth. "Missing something, sweetie?"  
  
Miroku frowned and slowly moved his eyes up to the top of her head. His eyebrows rose with surprise when he saw her ears. He jumped back, nearly tripping on his own feet, and Usagi doubled over in hearty gales of laughter.  
  
"N-not th-the brightest one, is he?" She asked in between outbursts.  
  
"That was a filthy deception!" Miroku stated as he spied her tail. "She had me lost in her eyes, blind to her true demonic nature!"  
  
Inu Yasha was too busy sniggering to reply.  
  
Kagome, recovering, said, "Let's go see Kaede about Usagi before we go look for more Jewel Shards, okay?"  
  
That shut Inu Yasha up. "WHAT? Jewel Shards first!" The two of them bickered and argued about what was first priority. They would be shouting at each other for at least another five minutes.  
  
While they were noisily deciding what to do next, Sango took the previously offered hand of Usagi and shook it vigorously.  
  
"It's nice to meet you!"  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
A toad-like demon was running. Well, waddling, really, but let us give him some confidence by saying that he's running. Waddling is such an embarrassing word. And he was not necessarily a toad-like demon. He could be a frog, after all. But no one bothered to find out. And thus, here we are, talking about a running frog-demon.  
  
"M'Lord! M'Lord!" He was shrieking earnestly.  
  
In front of the stout creature, a sliver haired demon turned to survey the shrieking frog/toad without expression.  
  
"M'Lord Sesshomaru, observe the Staff of the Skulls!" The short one cried, and gestured to a roughly hewn wooden staff with two heads on top. Emitting from both heads were twisted sounds that could only be described as sobbing.  
  
"What does it mean?" Asked Sesshomaru in his naturally quiet voice.  
  
Jaken tittered excitedly. "Both the Old Man and the Beauty cry! It is the arrival of a powerful new foe!"  
  
The staff responded by the Old Man snorting a bit of flame.  
  
"It... it appears that it is a half demon, M'Lord!"  
  
Sesshomaru's lips curved into a small smirk. He knew on;y one half demon that posed as a threat to him...  
  
...And the threat would be short lived.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Whoa, THAT was long. PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE review and make me the happiest girl on the planet (Not Earth, obviously)!!! Go on... preeeeeeeeeeess theeeeeeeeee buuuuuuuuuuttooooooooooon... NOW!!! 


End file.
